


I'll Give You Stars And The Moon

by SilverCrane



Series: Requests!:)) [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Astronomy, Fluff, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrane/pseuds/SilverCrane
Summary: There's nothing more romantic than dragging your boyfriend up five flights of stairs in the cold so you can stare at the stars.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Requests!:)) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I'll Give You Stars And The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This was another Tumblr request- for Cutsiewoojin. Anyways, hope you enjoy! ^-^

_Tock_

It's the noise that wakes Race from his sleep, and he groans. Pushing off his heavy comforter, he pads over to his bedside window. Just as he's about to open it, a rock hits the glass, making him jump back and swear.

_Tock_

He opens the window quickly before any other rocks can come, sticking his head out. 

"Oh Romeo, oh Romeo, wherefore art thou?" He teases, leaning out the window to look below him.

Spot, leaning against his bike, bounces another rock in his palms. "This next one's goin' straight in between your eyes." He deadpans, pushing off the bike to approach the window. "Come down."

Race hums under his breath, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Do I really want to do that?" He leans his elbows onto the ledge, cupping his face. "Mr. House Arrest~"

"I'm not under house arrest!" Spot protests, voice getting a little out of control. He quickly lowers it. "I'm just grounded." He hesitates, shoving his hands into his leather jacket. "Look, I took a hell of a risk by coming down here. If Medda finds out she'll murder me. So, are you gonna come down? Or should I find a different boyfriend?"

Race sighs dramatically. "Fineeee." He whines. "Gimmie a sec." He pulls his head back indoors, closing his windows. He makes sure they're locked before pulling on a pair of jeans and a new shirt.

He quietly makes his way downstairs, checking to make sure each of his siblings is asleep. The only light on is Romeo's, but Race knows his step-brother would neve snitch.

Spot is waiting when he finally gets outside, his arms crossed across his chest.

"So, Mr. House arrest, where to?" Race asks, clasping his hands behind his back.

Spot scowls. "Y'know- just for that, you don't get to know." He gestures to the back of his bike. "Get on."

Race takes a deep, mocking bow. "As you wish, My Leige." He says, voice filled with fake seriousness. He gets on after Spot, wrapping his arms around his sturdy back.

Spot sighs, removing his bike helmet and placing it on Race's head. "Shut up, Racer." His gaze softens when he meets Race's eyes, and Race has to stifle his grin. Soft Spot was a sight rarely seen, only when they were alone.

"So, Spottie!" Race leans into Spot's back, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Where're we going?"

Spot doesn't answer, holding true to his previous statement. "Stop being impatient."

Race sighs, settling for silence. He tilts his head back, staring at the sky. It's a cloudless night, and he can barely see the stars, glinting at him behind the bright lights of the city.

The bike finally comes to a stop, and Race dismounts, brushing off his jeans. Glancing around, he doesn't notice anything particularly special. A tall building looms in front of them, and when Spot takes his hand, that's where he drags him.

"So, romantic spot, huh?" Race jokes, eyes focused on Spot's face to gauge his reaction. There isn't much of one, except for a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lip.

"Shut up, Racer." He says, but there is no venom in his voice. The back door which they enter through is unlocked, and Spot leads him into a deserted stairwell. They don't stop there though. Spot tugs him up the five flights of stairs, barely letting him catch his breath, before continuing to the next one.

"Spot- c'mon." Race pants, once they've reached the fifth floor. He's a runner, not a climber. "Is this your secret plot to push me off the roof so you get all the enheritance money?" He jokes.

Spot completely ignores his joke, pushing open the door that leads to the roof. "We're here."

Race holds his breath, following Spot out. 

The roof is completely bare, save for a picnic blanket sprawled across the floor. Race glances over at Spot, who gestures to said blanket. "Sit."

He does so, tucking his legs to his chest. It's colder up here, and his thin cotton shirt doesn't provide much protection. But then Spot sits next to him, and like the heat furnace he is, Race slowly starts to warm up.

"So, what's on today's menu?" Race asks, resting his head against Spot's shoulder. 

"Meteor shower. The Lyrids." Spot glances at his phone, wincing at the bright light. "They'll be starting soon."

Race hums, glancing up at the sky. The stars are more visible now that they're higher up, with no clouds obstructing their view. 

"There." Spot points, and Race is quick enough to catch the tail end of the meteor as it streaks across the sky. "You gotta focus there-" He points at a very bright star. "That's Vega. The constellation is Lyra. The harp."

"Look! Another one!" Race gasps, grabbing Spot's hand. The meteor streaks across the sky, and Race squeezes Spot's hand. "Make a wish." He whispers.

Spot sighs. "You know that doesn't work, right?" Race punches his shoulder, a laugh escaping his lips.

"Don't be a spoil-sport, Spottie, wish on the star."

"I'm not." Spot huffs. "Besides, they're not stars. They're meteors. Completely different. The only reason they shine is because when they enter the Earth's atmosphere-"

"Spot." Race interrupts. "Wish on the goddamn meteor."

Spot locks eyes with him, and Race is more than happy to indulge in a staring contest. Spot finally breaks away, as he always does, with a sigh.

"Fine."

"Did you wish?" Race asks, poking him.

"Yes I wished, stop bugging me!" Spot swats away his hand.

"C'mon, what was it? You gotta tell me."

Spot is silent for a second, a strange look in his eyes, almost as if he's studying Race. Then he leans forward, pressing a soft kiss on Race's lips.

"That." He whispers, before pulling away, averting his eyes. "Now focus on the meteors. This only happens once a year, so you better not miss it."

Race sighs softly, a fond smile spreading across his face. He turns his attention back to the meteor shower, his hand finding Spot's on the blanket.

"I love you too, Spottie."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to contact me elsewhere, my Tumblr is silvercrane14 and I love talking with people! Hope you guys have a great day and stay safe!!


End file.
